Unexpected Places
by totallypants
Summary: She hates him. She HATES him. But what happens when they are left alone for a while? HGCW!UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

She scraped her once bushy, now sleek brunette hair into a loose bun and

observed herself in the floor length mirror that stood before her. She frowned

slightly as she sighted her reflection; an average height, average weight,

average looking teenager. She did not see the beautiful young woman that

everybody else saw in Hermione Granger.

She sighed slightly as she made her way down to breakfast in the

Burrow. The smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking greeted her as she emerged into

the kitchen and she couldn't help but smile as eight red-heads turned

simultaneously to greet her. The fire crackled in the grate as Ron's mum

kindly placed some bacon onto the young woman's plate.

Mrs Weasley had noticed lately that, whenever Hermione entered the

room, all her sons were silenced. They all stared at her longingly, all that is,

except for Charlie who seemed to not even notice. Hermione, she also

noticed was oblivious to all this attention. She, Mrs Weasley couldn't help but

chuckle to herself. This girl was so modest, and yet she had everything:

beauty, brains, and a kindness that graced her.

Hermione was sat listening intently as Fred animatedly explained his

new theory about why the twins' new growing sweets actually induced terrible

fits of coughing. She smiled politely, wandering why he was wasting time

talking to her. Everybody in fact had been spending more time with her lately.

Everybody, that is, except for Charlie.

They had never got on well, the two of them. Charlie, Hermione

thought, was far too arrogant. He was good looking, but he sure knew it and

whenever she was around, they would have arguments and wind each other

up. They hated each other; there was no other word for it, so they generally

avoided each other.

This particular day, all the Weasleys had to go to visit a friend in London, Charlie and Hermione, however stayed home because Hermione didn't want to 'intrude' on their visit and Charlie had an essay to write. Neither knew that the other would be there so it came as a surprise to Hermione when she went to fetch water from the kitchen and found Charlie sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Charlie!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh… err… hey", he sat bolt upright, caught off guard.

"I didn't know you were here", she gabbled angrily.

"Fine, I'll bugger off then", he retorted and stood to leave.

"Oh Charlie, don't be so childish. Can't we just live under the same roof without jumping down each other's throats?"

"Hmph."

With this Hermione stormed out (completely forgetting her water) and didn't dare to return to the kitchen until her hunger overpowered her. She peered around the door and was relieved to find the cosy room totally deserted (apart from Pig who was zooming round happily). She quickly whipped up a sandwich and sat alone at the large table in the centre of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hot isn't it?" The familiar arrogant voice made her jump and she turned round to look at the source.

"Hello is traditional" she snapped.

"And what about me is traditional?" he winked. Hermione tutted loudly and stood to wash up the dishes of her dinner but stopped in her tracks.

Charlie had removed his shirt revealing a surprisingly toned physique. She couldn't help but look at his abs and his tanned chest. He caught her gaze.

"And what are you looking at?" he winked.

"Piss of Charlie, you aren't half arrogant!"

He looked down and she couldn't help noticing that he turned slightly

pink.

Suddenly, Pig, who's absence had not been noticed, crashed into the kitchen window, making both of them jump. Hermione walked to where the little owl was persistently zooming in circles and untied the piece of parchment tied to his foot. She unravelled it and read aloud

"_Dear Hermione and Charlie,  
the car which we borrowed to get to London has broken down and the floo network appears to have been disabled so I'm afraid we are stuck in London for a while because we can't leave the car. Please be patient with each other just for a few days until we return. Deepest apologies, Molly"._

Hermione and the still topless Charlie exchanged despairing glances. How were they going to cope for that long alone in the house, they'd drive each other mad!

It was Charlie who first spoke, "So, your worst nightmare realised eh?"

"It could be worse, at least we don't have to speak", she smirked and she left through the door and into the garden, taking her glass of milk with her.

He watched her walk out like he always did. Why was he so horrible to her? He acted like a little boy in the playground towards her, and he knew it. What was wrong with him? Hermione was Ron's best friend. He was disgusted with himself. She was a teenage girl! But God he loved the way her ass looked in those jeans and the way her hair swayed when she walked and the way she spoke to him when they were fighting. If Ron ever found out how he felt, he would never speak to him again. Everybody knew that Ron had always had a crush on Hermione. Lucky Charlie wasn't so obvious… He sighed and placed his head back in his hands. Everything was wrong, he was wrong for liking her in that way. Plus she hated him. She really did. He couldn't blame her; he always acted arrogant and cocky around her. She had no idea how shy he really was.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat on the worn bench in silence, looking at the bright, full moon in the sky and she sighed. She was acting as if she was fifteen again. One look at his body and she couldn't get him out of her head. This was all wrong she hated Charlie, really hated him. He was obnoxious and incredibly full of himself. He was a dragon keeper and she was an intellectual. Why was she feeling the was she was feeling? She moaned loudly and allowed her head to flop into her hands. She felt lonely, Harry was gone and she and Ron barely spoke anymore, he just looked weirdly at her, as though in a trance.

A part of her was almost glad when Charlie sauntered into the garden and plonked himself down beside her a few minutes later.

"It's a nice night" he mused.

"Yup"

"I bet the others are jealous"

"What?"

"Oh come on! You've seen the way they look at you, all of them. You're beautiful, you know."

"Charlie, I don't know what trick you're trying to pull bu-"

"Hermione, I'm serious. You're beautiful. The others all think it too, they all turn to mush around you. I was watching you out here and I couldn't stop. I couldn't tear myself away. You've changed in the last year, your clothes erm fit better and your body…" he was now blushing heavily "You've changed" he nodded. Hermione looked him in the eye and quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry, I 'm just blabbering now, I'm turning into the rest" he grinned.

"It's like I can't shut up, I don't even know what I'm doing. The truth is Hermione, I've liked you for ages. When we met properly at the quidditch world cup, you blew me away. I felt weird about it because you were just a girl… I mean, you're still just a girl really. Anyway from then on, I kept hoping you would keep coming home for Christmas and I was always disappointed if you didn't. And then I'd act so childish and ruin it all. It was my way of kidding myself I suppose. Recently I've liked you more than ever so I've been acting even more stupid. I'm sorry Hermione, I ju-"

"Stop" Hermione had finally found her tongue. He looked at her, still blushing. She put her hand on the back of his head and brought his face closer to hers.

"You look so hot in the moonlight" she whispered and brushed her lips against his. He pulled away.

"You're Hermione, Ron's best friend. I, I don't know if we should be doing this."

"You don't want to?" she looked hurt.

"No, believe me, I do" he assured her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I just think we should take it slow." He pressed his lips softly against hers again and she moaned appreciatively. He bit her bottom lip as she opened her mouth slowly. The kiss deepened as Charlie moved his hands from her hair down to her waist. Eventually, they parted and both looked at the ground, blushing. He  
smiled. "You're a good kisser 'Mione".

"Ditto" she grinned shyly. "I think I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning Charlie", she kissed him quickly on the lips and sauntered towards the house.

He stood transfixed, staring dreamily as she walked away. He couldn't wait until morning. He sighed at the thought and he, himself walked into the house, a smile plastered on his dashing face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next morning. It was another blistering hot day so she put on a short skirt and strappy top and sidled downstairs into the kitchen.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar shock of red hair, from which emerged a smiley, handsome face.

"Hey, you" he stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Wow, you look beautiful" he gasped as he observed her wonderful figure in that outfit. "Sorry that just slipped out" he blushed.

"I wish you'd stop saying that, I'm just plain and boring" She looked at the floor sadly. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face him so they were looking into each others' eyes.

"Hermione I can safely say you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And I simply can't keep it quiet any longer." Hermione blushed slightly and shuffled uncomfortably, Charlie's hands still snaked around her shoulders. He steadied her and stroked her hair comfortingly. They both got lost in the moment and only left each others' grip when the bacon Charlie had placed under the grill started smoking furiously a few minutes later.

Charlie eased himself off Hermione and rushed over to the now black bacon. He switched the grill off and tipped the bacon in the bin, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You distracted me" he grinned playfully.

"Well I guess we'll go out for breakfast then" Hermione mirrored his perfect grin and they apparated to Diagon Ally. They ended up in a cute little diner for breakfast where they consumed (unburnt) bacon, eggs and sausages.

"So do you really like me?" Hermione blurted out unexpectedly.

"Yes I really like you" He smiled.

"But you're too good for me, everyone fancies you" she argued.

"Funny" Charlie looked at her, "I would have said the same about you."

When they were done, they stepped outside where the humid weather had finally materialised into a thunder storm. The rain was torrential and within seconds, they were both soaked.

They apparated to the meadows by the Burrow where the rain had intensified even further. Hermione smiled manically as she danced in the rain. Charlie's eyes were drawn to her. Her cotton camisole was now totally see-through and clung to her pretty lace bra. She was barefooted but she didn't care.

Charlie ran over to her and wound his hands around her waist and kissed her softly. When they pulled apart, he gently brushed her dripping hair out of her face and she gazed into his eyes. He met her gaze and they stood like that for a while until Hermione caught him off guard and tackled him to the ground. He laughed, surprised at her playfulness and easily flipped her so that she lay on her back. He kissed her again, harder this time and they lay in the pouring rain for nearly an hour, simply savouring the moment.

The beautiful girl sat in the cosy living room, wearing an old sweater of charlie's and wrapped in a blanket. Charlie savoured this sight as he handed her a mug of cocoa. She accepted it gratefully and curled her legs up sleepily. Charlie sat down next to her and sipped his own drink slowly.

"How are we ever gonna explain this to your family?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"My mum will be over the moon" Charlie grinned, his face lit up by the roaring fire in front of them, "She loves you, everybody does."

"Hehe I don't believe you"

"What if I force you to believe it?"

"What if you're getting cheeky Master Weasley?"

"What if I don't care?"

"What if I wanna kiss you?"

"What if I love you?"

The words rang in the air for what seems like an eternity.

"Yo… you what?" Hermione stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, and I know it's scary, I'm so sorry. I know it's too soon but I adore you Hermione. Please don't let this scare you off. I'm sor…"

Hermione pressed her index and middle fingers to his lips and held them there gently.

"I love you too Charlie, damn it I'm crazy about you." Charlie's face slowly changed form a look of total despair, to disbelief, to confusion and decided to settle on sheer delight.

They spent the night with Hermione in Charlie's arms, simply cuddling by the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! And I've rattled off another 2 chapters! Sorry for the delay, but I have sooo much coursework at the mo... I hate GCSE's!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, thanks to those who favourited it - it means a lot...**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... **

It was three days later and the Burrow was back to its usual amount of activity. The humid Autumn air filled every nook and cranny and everybody was back from London.

Charlie and Hermione had not told a soul about their relationship – they were simply waiting for the right time. Unfortunately, that time came sooner than they had hoped. On that evening, they were sitting in Charlie's room, having a heated debate.

"No way 'Mione, Fred is not gay! Have you not seen the way he stares at the ass of every girl he meets? Have you not seen the way he turns to putty around you?"

"He does not! You're deluded!"

"Whatever Mione." He leaned forwards and caught her in a kiss. He could feel her mouth smiling into it and he lightly brushed her cheek.

At that moment, the door swung open. "Hey Char, can I borrow yo-" Ron stood in the doorway, open mouthed. His brother was kissing Hermione. She was wearing one of his shirts and they were both sitting on Charlie's bed. Of course, as soon as he had spoken, they had broken the kiss and leapt back in surprise.

Neither of them were ready for this, but the truth had escaped and now there was no way to hide from it. They had to confront it.

"Wha- Her- Cha- What the hell?"

Hermione was first to try and talk to Ron. "Ron, look, Charlie and I are together. We didn't want you to find out this way but- but unfortunately you did."

Ron turned and walked away down the hall, his footsteps barely heard. The couple exchanged shocked glances and sat contemplated the scene which had just unfolded before their eyes. Things had just got a whole lot more complicated…


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, and of course, the whole family knew. They couldn't pass either one of the twins without being winked at, and Molly would engulf Hermione with a warm hug every time she braved going into the kitchen.

They were pleased, of course that everybody had taken the news so well. They were glad to be out in the open and now there was no more pretending.

Two days later, however, Hermione was lying on her bed in Ginny's room when there was a light tap upon the door.

"Hello?"

There Ron stood, looking as dazed as he had the night when he had walked in on Charlie and her, she blushed slightly at the recollection.

"Ron." This was where words, for one of the first times in her life had escaped her. She knew from the look on his face that something was wrong.

He walked through the door and sat carefully on her bed.

"Hermione, I had to come and talk to you. The thing is, I can't think without thoughts of you and Charlie creeping into my mind. It shouldn't get to me but it does. Hermione, I love you. I know you're too good for me, and I know that you're with Charlie, I don't blame you for choosing him. I just thought I should tell you."

She could find nothing to say. She leaned over to him and wrapped him in a warm hud and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Ron, I'm touched. You are my best friend, always will be. I'm sorry, I never intended to hurt you and I am not too good for you. Never think that. The truth is, Ron, I am in love as well, with Charlie. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'll get over you… eventually. Thanks for being such an amazing person Hermione."

With that, he stood up and walked out of the room, his ears now a certain shade of scarlet.

Hermione sat in her room. She smiled to herself. All this time, all the time she had been only the bookish Hermione Granger in her own mind, two people had been in love with her. She sighed contemplating her week. It had been the best of her life. Little did she know that things were about to get turned back upside down again.

**So there you go! Hope you all enjoyed!**

** I will try to update soon, but in the meantime read 'in good time' cos I'm very proud of it...**

**Thanks a bunch**

**x **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N o.k, before I get shouted at, I am so sorry it's been this long! I could spout a load of excuses at you... but basically I'm lazy! I'm sorry all the chapters are short... I am incapable of writing a decent length chapter. Thanks loads to all who reviewed - I'll put up a list in the next chapter ( should be up soon - already written :D) Anyway have a great Christmas to those who celebrate it and I will put the next chapter up (where something good happens) within the next couple of days. Thanks!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

She stood in the garden of the Burrow and sighed happily as she observed a gnome gnawing at an old boot of Mr Weasley's.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice rang through the shadows as two warm hands plunged her eyes into total darkness. She smiled fondly and twisted around to see two glimmering eyes twinkling mischievously. He kissed her. A chaste kiss wjich lingered on her lips rendering a taste which was so distinctly _Charlie._She licked her lips savouring every bit of the kiss and grinned.

"'Mione, why do you have to smell so damn good?" His hands snaked their way to her waist and there they rested for a few seconds, simply savouring the moment.

"GET A ROOM!" George and Fred bellowed in unison from their bedroom window. The couple chuckled at the interruption.

"Actually, Char, I don't believe I have ever been in your room…"

"Well then lead the way fair maiden" he swooped into a dramatic bow, naturally reducing his girlfriend to hysterics.

She turned the brass handle curiously and stepped into the room, the floor boards groaning with age as she trod.

"Oh Char!" She was greeted with a typical boy's bedroom: the walls were painted an airy blue, a quidditch shirt hung above the double bed, posters of dragons and various sportsmen littered the walls, but her favorite thing by far was a painting of a Ridgeback which engulfed the entire back wall of this magnificent room.

"You like?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I love!" she grinned and kissed him lightly on the nose. He seized this opportunity to tackle her on to the well made bed and tickle her senseless.

Her hysteric giggles finally lapsed and she mustered all her strength to flip Charlie and pin him to the bed. This time, instead of tickling, she kissed him passionately . Minutes later, cursing the need for oxygen, they both resurfaced grinning sheepishly. Sometimes life was just too good!

"Hermione, are you a virgin?" Charlie asked suddenly one night when they were sitting alone, cuddling in front of a roaring fire in the lounge.

"No."

"Who?" he asked.

"This muggle boy from home. I didn't want to. He did. He kinda pressured me into it actually. You?"

"Of course not!" his boyish grin was reinstated on his face, "I am Charlie Weasley – Quidditch superstar, dragon tamer and full time sex god." He ducked as she swiped playfully at him.

"How many?"

"Times or girls?"

"Girls"

"Four"

"Four" she silently contemplated this figure in her mind. It was a good number, she decided. Not too high, not too low. Immediately afterwards, Mrs Weasley came bustling into the lounge with biscuits and tea. End of conversation.

**Sooo... The issue of sex has been raised---will they? won't they? who knows? --- well actually I do MUAHAHAHA :D**

** Please review if you have time, if not just enjoy it! **


End file.
